Something Beautiful Remains
by peggyjane
Summary: After the shocking events of Graduation night Rachel fled Ohio taking the secrets of that night with her. Now over four years later a tragic event forces everyone to face the truth. PuckleBerry fic with Santana/Rachel friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Something Beautiful Remains.

**Pairing: **PuckleBerry. Santana/Finn.

**Rating: **K+ Only because of a few mild swear words.

**Summary: **After the shocking events of Graduation night Rachel fled Ohio taking the secrets of that night with her. Now over four years later a tragic event forces everyone to face the truth.

**Notes: **I wasn't going to post this until I had finished Sweet Child but there's only the epilogue left and it should be up tomorrow. This is a story that I've been planning for a long time. It's a Santana/Rachel friendship story and a Puck/Rachel, Finn/Santana romance story set four and a half years after graduation.

I've also started a prequel to Sweet Child which should be ready to post when Forever Young is finished.

1.

Pulling her sunglasses down over her head Rachel watched as her three-year-old son Gabriel 'Gabe' Berry ran through the fountains, his dark brown locks soaking to the side of his face as he squealed in delight.

"Mama," Gabe laughed as he ran over to where his mother sat, wrapping his tiny arms around her, his wet clothes soaking her summer dress in the process.

"Hey Little-Man," Rachel smiled, lifting him up onto her lap.

Looking over at the ice cream truck Gabe pointed a chubby hand in the same direction. "Lolly?"

"What's the magic word?" Rachel asked as she reached into her bag, taking a handful of change from her purse.

Gabe frowned as he tried to think of the right answer. "Doodle?"

"Close, but not quite," Rachel chuckled.

"Noodle?" Gabe guessed, squinting his eyes as he found himself looking straight at the sun.

From her place on the bench next to him Santana leaned over and whispered something into the young boy's ear.

"Oo please?" Gabe practically shouted, as Rachel threw Santana a half-amused, half-angry look.

"Please it is," Rachel chuckled, covering the small boy in kisses as she stood up, carrying him in her arms as she headed towards the ice cream truck.

Hearing the truck's familiar melody Gabe clapped his hands together in an excited manner. "Yeah lolly."

"You want anything?" Rachel called over her shoulder, stopping as she waited for Santana to reply.

"Surprise me," Santana grinned, as she pulled her Marc Jacobs sunglasses down over her face and turned her attention back to the latest edition of Cosmopolitan.

Reaching the ice cream truck Gabe eyed the pictures on the window before eagerly making his selection. "Please Mama, please can I please have that one?"

"Three pleases, I'm impressed," Rachel smiled as she ordered the desired lollies before handing the money over to the vendor.

"This is the best day ever," Gabe sung as he waited for his mother to unwrap his lolly, once he had it in his hands he wriggled free from her grip and ran over to where Santana sat, still totally engrossed on her magazine.

Looking up from her magazine Santana held her hands up in warning. "Oh no you don't Little Man, you are not getting me wet, this is a one-of-a-kind Vivienne Westwood dress."

"Look what I got," Gabe announced, showing her his dripping lolly.

Santana eyed the lolly suspiciously as the bright red liquid dripped down onto the ground. "That looks … messy."

"It's yummy," Gabe corrected.

"Just keep it away from my-"

Approaching her son and friend Rachel couldn't help but laugh as she finished the sentence for her. "One of a kind Vivienne Westwood dress."

"You both talk funny," Gabe frowned.

"That's because they're talking girl," Finn pointed out as he walked up behind the trio.

Turning around Gabe ran towards the familiar voice. "Finn. You came."

"Hey Stitch," Finn chuckled as he gave the young boy a high-five before scooping him up into his arms, ignoring the dripping red lolly that was now smothered all over his khaki shorts.

Turning to her friend Santana smirked. "He certainly doesn't get his table manners from you. Miss Prim and Proper Rachel Berry."

"He's three," Rachel reminded her friend.

"It's never too early to learn to keep dirty fingers away from designer clothes," Santana insisted as she watched Finn and Gabe head towards the fountain.

Taking a lick of her watermelon ice Rachel watched as Finn lifted Gabe up and almost dunked him straight into the middle of the fountain. "Okay then."

"What time are you due at the theatre?" Santana asked, looking down at her watch.

"In about an hour," Rachel answered, watching as Gabe ran from fountain to fountain, his laughter so loud that she couldn't help but smile.

Santana carefully finished her ice cream before following Rachel's gaze across to where Finn and Gabe seemed engrossed in a game of tag. "He'll make a good father one day."

"You getting broody Satan?" Rachel teased, using the familiar nickname.

"No," Santana growled, throwing the brunette a death glare. "Children make you all mushy and hormonal and just … no."

Rachel nodded, her eyes flickering with amusement. "Says the girl who cried when Gabe was born."

"I hadn't slept for twenty-four hours, I was surviving on nothing but coffee and then I had your huge man hands crushing my fingers to the point I almost ended up in the ER myself, they were tears of pain," Santana insisted as she watched Rachel fiddle nervously with the pendant around her neck.

"Of course they were," Rachel nodded, her voice suddenly distant.

Santana watched as Rachel's eyes glazed over. "What's on that crazy mind of yours?"

"Just thinking," Rachel shrugged.

"About?" Santana probed.

Rachel watched as Gabe tilted his head back in an attempt to drink the fountain water before Finn realised what was happening and put a stop to it. "Gabe's going to be four next month."

"Party time," Santana sung.

"Yeah party time," Rachel absentmindedly replied, her thoughts clearly somewhere else.

Santana reached out and gently tapped Rachel on the back. "What's really on your mind? Because I know you're as excited as I am about Gabe's birthday. Maybe more so than he is."

"It's just maybe it's time to find out for certain," Rachel finally whispered.

"You mean?" Santana breathed.

Rachel nodded. "He's a smart boy. It's only a matter of time before he starts asking questions, especially when he starts kindergarten."

"But Rach … is that a can of worms you're ready to open?" Santana asked.

"I … no … it's a can of worms I'll never be ready to face but for Gabe's sake I need answers, he needs answers," Rachel insisted.

Watching her friends eyes darken Santana feared that if she started down this road then there would be no way back for the young, single mother. She had been there at the start of it all, she had seen how the events of the past had nearly destroyed the young diva and how hard it had been for her to get to where she was now.

So she couldn't help but fear that if Rachel started searching for answers to the demons of her past then not even Rachel Berry would have the strength to recover from that.

"Mama," Gabe shouted, breaking Rachel and Santana free from their silent soliloquy.

"Yes Baby?" Rachel smiled, plastering on her biggest smile, a smile that only those closest to her could see through.

Pulling himself up onto the bench Gabe began rooting through his mother's bag looking for a snack. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Santana chuckled.

"No I'm not," Gabe frowned.

Santana nodded. "Are so."

"How old are you?" Rachel asked, turning her attention to her friend as she pulled a small snack box out of her bag and handed it to the hungry youngster.

Opening the box Gabe hungrily helped himself to the treats hidden within as he squashed a whole strawberry into his mouth. "I'm three," he answered, his words barely audible through the mouth of food.

"I should head to the theatre," Rachel announced.

Santana helped herself to one of Gabe's strawberries before nodding. "Depending on what time we get back from MOMA I might just keep Stitch at mine tonight."

"Sure. Just text me, let me know where you want me to pick him up from," Rachel asked as she packed everything into her bag before handing Santana his overnight bag.

"Will do," Santana agreed, taking the bag from Rachel.

Turning her attention to her son Rachel wiped the strawberry juice from his face before giving him a kiss. "Be good for Santana yes?"

"Promise," Gabe grinned, returning the kiss.

"And Mommy will pick you up tomorrow and we'll have breakfast together, how does that sound?" Rachel questioned as she stood up ready to leave.

Gabe nodded before squeezing a handful of grapes into his mouth. "Love you lots Mama."

"Love you more Little Man," Rachel laughed as she ruffled his hair affectionately before heading off to work.

Once his mother was out of sight Gabe put his snack box down before turning his attention towards Santana. "Can I have a lolly?"

"You've already had one today," Santana reminded him.

"I know but that was ages ago," Gabe groaned, his eyes wide and pleading.

Ignoring the feeling of déjà vu that washed over her Santana helped herself to another strawberry. "It wasn't even an hour ago. But nice try Mister."

"Urgh," Gabe groaned as he closed the lid on his snack box before heading back towards the fountain where a group of children his age were running in and out of the water sprays.

Watching as Gabe played with a small boy his age Finn wrapped his arm around his girlfriend of two years. "Sorry I was late I overslept-"

"Hangover?" Santana guessed.

Reluctantly Finn nodded. "You could say that."

"What aren't you telling me?" Santana asked, after two years of living with him she could tell when he was keeping something from her.

"I had drinks with Puck last night," Finn admitted, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

Santana glared at him. "Puck. Why … what … what's he doing in New York?"

"His construction company has a job here, it's going to be about three months before it's completed," Finn explained.

Santana could feel herself starting to panic. "Oh God. Rachel so isn't ready to see him again, not after … not with … it's going to be alright though I mean New York is a big city, people can live here their whole lives without ever meeting right?"

"Right, but would it be such a bad thing if he did find out?" Finn questioned.

"Yes," Santana practically shrieked.

Finn placed a calming hand on her knee. "It's just Puck got really drunk last night and he was sort of emotional and really un-Puck-like. He started going on about Quinn and Beth and how his little girl was already five-years-old and he had only ever held her once. It got me thinking-"

"I've warned you before that you plus thinking equals very dangerous territory," Santana growled, not liking where Finn was going with this.

"We're helping Rachel keep Gabe from him," Finn whispered.

Santana shook her head. "Puck isn't Gabe's father."

"So you and Rachel keep telling me but I'm not stupid San, I know there's something you're keeping from me," Finn pointed out.

"I love you Finn, but you need to let this drop because if you don't it's going to end up hurting people, people I care about," Santana explained.

Finn could hear the pain in her voice, and a part of him was proud, proud that she cared so much about Rachel and Gabe to get so upset while another part of him, that part that knew what it was like to be lied to felt guilty for keeping Puck in the dark.

"I mean it Finn, it's not our place to say anything, Gabe is Rachel's son and that's all that matters," Santana told him, her voice low and warning.

Knowing when he was beaten Finn nodded. "Okay."

"I need you to promise me Finn, I need to know that I can trust you on this," Santana explained.

"I promise," Finn reluctantly assured her.

Santana nodded. "Good. Because I will do everything in my power to stop Rachel and that little boy getting hurt."

"I get that, I really do but do you really think Puck would hurt them?" Finn questioned.

"Not intentionally no, but the past is still something that Rachel can't deal with and Puck is a big part of that and I can't risk Rachel having to go back there again, not when … that isn't-"

Finn could hear the pain in Santana's voice as she spoke about the past. "What happened all those years ago San?"

"I can't-"

"Why not?" Finn asked.

Santana squeezed his hand. "Because it's not my tragedy to tell."

"Maybe I could help, I just need you to be honest with me," Finn pleaded, he wanted desperately to be let in, he wanted to know what was so painful that for six months after he was born Rachel could barely look at her own child. He wanted to know why they never talked about life before Gabe, he wanted to know why his close friend and one of the strongest people he knew cried herself to sleep every night. But more than that, more than anything else he wanted to know what had broken Rachel Berry.

Untangling herself Santana looked across at the fountain, her heart doubling in speed when she failed to spot the small child in question.

"Gabe," she called running into the fountain, suddenly not caring about her one-of-a-kind designer dress.

Panic set in as Santana ran back towards Finn, her heart beating out of her chest. "He's gone. Gabe's gone."

Falling into Finn's arms Rachel heard him calling the police as he spoke to the growing crowd. The chaos around her was lost on Santana as she could think of nothing but the little boy who had melted her heart and how she was going to tell her best friend that she lad lost the only thing that kept her breathing every day.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews. When I started writing this I hadn't intended to make it a crossover but rather that introduce new characters I decided to go with the WaT characters. Although they will not be the main focus of the story, it just made things easier. Also I'm not from New York so if the geography is wrong I apologise. Google can only tell me so much. Edited to correct the confusing mistake - thank you JJ (this is why I need a beta lol).

2.

Jumping into a taxi Rachel practically screamed the name of the park at the driver as Kurt held on tightly to her.

"It's going to be alright," Kurt tried to reassure his friend.

Her whole body was shaking as Rachel watched the New York scenery pass her by. "You don't know that, no one knows that."

"You have to believe that," Kurt said, even though he knew she was right he didn't know that everything was going to be alright, no one did.

Rachel knew that Kurt was trying to help but she couldn't think of anything other than the fact that her little boy was out there somewhere, with who knows who. What if he was hurting, alone or scared and she wasn't there to comfort him.

"This is all my fault," Rachel muttered under her breath.

Kurt tried to get Rachel to sit back in her seat. "This is never your fault."

"I'm his mother, I'm supposed to love and protect him and I didn't. When he was born I couldn't … I didn't … I didn't want him, I was going to have an abortion but I couldn't so I left him with Santana and my fathers all the time. And now he's gone and it's all my fault," Rachel sobbed.

It had only been a year since Kurt had reconnected with Rachel, they had run into each other at an open call on Broadway and been virtually inseparable ever since. Both having matured a lot since High School.

Despite their closeness Kurt still knew nothing of what drove Rachel away from Lima, and how Gabe came to be. He knew that something in the past haunted the Diva greatly but neither she nor Santana would ever speak of it, at least not to anyone else.

Something that he knew worried Finn just as much as it did him, because they both knew that whatever happened it had to have been something terrible to break the formidable Rachel Berry the way it did.

"It's all my fault," Rachel repeated, her eyes wide and staring.

"You need to stop blaming yourself," Kurt tried to convincer her, but he could see that it was no use, that no matter what he or anyone said Rachel would always blame herself, however things might turn out.

As the car pulled up by the gate to the park Rachel shakily opened the door, as Kurt paid the driver before following her over towards the fountain where a large crowd was already gathering.

"Rachel. Oh my God Rachel I'm so sorry," Santana sobbed as she spotted her best friend.

Wrapping her arms around her closest confidant Rachel dismissed her apologies, she knew that Santana would never do anything to hurt Gabe and that she would protect him with her life. So the last thing she wanted to do was make the Latino feel any worse than Rachel knew she already did.

Letting go of her friend Rachel turned her attention to the person that appeared to hold the most authority, her mind focused solely on finding her son. "I'm Rachel Berry. Gabe's mother."

A short African-American woman held out her hand to introduce herself. "Vivian Johnson, I'm with the FBI's missing person's unit," she said.

"Samantha Spade," a taller blonde woman said as she led Rachel over to an empty bench so that they could gather some information.

"Gabe. Where is he? Please tell me you've found my son?" Rachel pleaded, desperate for some good news.

Samantha sat down next to the distraught mother. "We haven't heard anything yet. Santana Lopez has given us a recent picture and with your permission we would like to put out an Amber Alert as soon as possible."

"Of course," Rachel agreed. "Anything that will help to find my son. Anything. Anything at all," she stammered, her heart beating heavily in her chest.

Standing up Vivian said something to Samantha before heading over to a large group of people.

"What did she say? Where is she going?" Rachel demanded to know, needing to know everything that was happening.

"She's going to get the ball rolling on the Amber Alert," Samantha explained.

Rachel nodded, her hands shaking so hard that she held them in between her knees to try and stop it. "Right. That's good."

"If you're feeling up to it I would like to ask you a few questions," Samantha softly began.

"Ok," Rachel agreed.

Moving closer to her Samantha slid along the bench. "When was the last time you saw Gabriel?"

"Gabe," Rachel corrected. "He only gets called Gabriel when he's in trouble and I don't want him to think that he's in trouble because he's not … he needs to know that … that he's not in trouble."

"Gabe," Samantha amended. "When did you last see Gabe?"

Rachel closed her eyes and remembered back to earlier. "Just a few hours ago, it must have been about midday, he was sat just over there," she explained pointing to the bench where Santana and Finn still sat. "I had to leave for the theatre and Santana was looking after him for me just like she quite often does."

"Do you come to this play area often?" Samantha questioned.

Rachel nodded. "Gabe loves the fountain, we come at least once a week when the weather is good, sometimes more."

"On your own? Or with friends?" Samantha asked.

"Most of the time it's just the two of us, sometimes Santana and Finn or my friend Kurt will come, sometimes Gabe's friend Mica will come with us, she's a little girl that lives in our apartment block," Rachel answered.

Samantha nodded, writing something down on her notepad. "And what about Gabe's father?"

Rachel felt her blood run cold at the mention of Gabe's father, she had been so concerned with finding her son and making sure that he was safe and at home that she hadn't even considered that people would start asking questions about who his father was.

"I … Er … There's … It's complicated," Rachel stammered, her stomach rolling as she felt her skin erupt in goose bumps.

"Trust me, I'm an expert in complicated," Samantha tried to reassure the young mother.

Rachel looked around, desperate to see that no one was within ear shot. "I was only seventeen when I fell pregnant with Gabe. Eighteen when he was born, I fell pregnant the night of my High School graduation in June and Gabe was born in February, he was a Valentines Day baby."

"And his father?" Samantha prompted.

Looking down at the ground Rachel wished she could disappear, to a place where Gabe was still in her arms and nobody was asking these questions, making her relive her painful past. "I don't know who it is."

"Ok," Samantha nodded in understanding, the last thing she wanted the distraught young mother to think was that she was being judged.

"I'm not a whore," Rachel insisted.

Samantha looked up from her notes. "No one is saying that."

"No? Pregnant at seventeen, no idea who the father of my child is? Of course everyone is thinking that," Rachel raved.

"I'm not thinking that," Samantha reassured her.

Rachel looked up, her eyes wide and vulnerable like a child in need of reassurance. "You're not?"

"I'm not. We just need to know all of the facts so that we can do everything in our power to bring your son safely home," Samantha explained.

"Of course. Gabe first … before everything Gabe has to come first," Rachel muttered.

Samantha looked around at the crowd that appeared to be doubling in size by the minute, spotting her boss Jack Malone she interpreted his signs before turning to update Rachel. "The Amber Alert has gone live."

"Do you think it will work?" Rachel needed to know.

"In my experience it depends completely on the situation, but on many an occasion they have been know to break the case wide open and provide the vital link that will lead us to the child," Samantha answered.

Biting her bottom lip Rachel was silent for a few seconds before speaking. "Alive? Do you find them alive?"

"Most of the time," Samantha nodded.

"But not all of the time?" Rachel guessed.

Sadly Samantha shook her head as she was once again reminded that not every story had a happy ending. "No. Not all of the time."

"I don't remember what happened the night Gabe was conceived," Rachel whispered, realising that if she was going to find her son she needed to be honest and confront her past.

Samantha was silent, waiting for the young mother to continue, as all around her people were all focused on the same thing; Bringing Gabriel Berry home alive and untouched.

Rachel looked down at the floor, as she tried to tune out the background noise and concentrate only on what was happening between her and Samantha. "It was the night of our High School graduation, I had been dating Noah for over a year but we had yet to make love, I was a virgin you see and that was something I took very seriously."

"The night - or what I can remember of it at least - well that started out really well, everyone was relaxed and having fun. I'd never had alcohol before, not properly anyway, a small glass on wine with my fathers on special occasions didn't really count because it was always in a controlled setting," Rachel continued.

When Rachel didn't continue Samantha gave a soft prompt. "But things changed that night?"

"Yes," Rachel whispered, her voice barely audible above the noise of the park.

"Just take your time," Samantha soothed.

Rachel licked her dry lips. "What if Gabe doesn't have time? I need to do this, for Gabe I need to do this," she insisted, nervously wringing her hands together.

"When you're ready," Samantha smiled kindly.

"There was lots of drinks being passed around at the party, and I didn't think that one two would hurt, I mean you only graduate High School once so I had a drink. Things were going really well between Noah and I he was so sweet and loving and there was candles and then that's all I remember of that night," Rachel sobbed.

Samantha handed the younger woman a tissue. "What is the next thing you remember?"

"Waking up in pain with a worried looking Santana stood over me, which is weird because back then Santana never worried about anyone but herself. Apparently Noah and I had an argument about my behaviour the night before, and until this day I still can't remember. All I remember is being scared, in pain and bleeding. Santana she took me to the hospital where they did a test and they found two … I had … two people … DNA …"

She could see that the younger woman was on the verge of hyperventilating so she reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of water. "Small sips."

"They were going on about blood tests and morning after pills and I just freaked, I didn't want everyone to know, I didn't want the police involved so I just ran. It wasn't until I got to Cleveland that I called my fathers-"

"Fathers?" Samantha questioned.

Rachel nodded. "I have two, wonderful, amazing, gay fathers. They were so amazing, they respected my decision because they knew I was barely holding on. So my father took a job in New York and we moved there so that I could start at Tisch, three months later I found out I was pregnant."

"So there was never a criminal investigation?" Samantha asked.

"No," Rachel cried. "I have no idea who Gabe's father is. I know one possibility is Noah because he told Santana that we made love that night, then apparently I flipped out on him. Which makes sense because the hospital found a combination of date rape drugs in my system. But Noah would never … I just don't know who … I look at Gabe and I wonder, I always wonder."

Her heart aching at everything the young woman had been through Samantha wished more than ever for this story to have a happy ending and Gabe to be reunited with his mother. "Was there ever any suspects?"

"No, but my father is a lawyer and he made sure that all of the DNA and evidence was kept on file, in case I ever changed my mind and wanted to know," Rachel cried.

"Do you mind if we access that information?" Samantha asked.

Rachel's eyes widened in horror. "You think that has something to do with Gabe going missing."

"I don't know," Samantha admitted. "But we have to follow every avenue."

Taking a deep breath Rachel nodded. "Ok. But no one knows about Gabe. Not even Noah. The only three people who know what happened are Santana and my fathers and they would never do anything to hurt Gabe. But if you need to then you have my permission, everything they have is yours. I just want my son back. I want my little boy."

From her place on the bench Samantha watched as Rachel seemed to lose what little control she had left as a loud sob reverberated around the park, causing people to stop and stare.

As soon as the cries reached her ears Santana was on her feet in seconds, as she practically sprinted over to where Rachel sat and wrapped her arms around the devastated brunette.

"It's going to be alright," Santana whispered into her ears.

"He's out there somewhere," Rachel cried.

Santana ran her hand through Rachel's hair. "I know. But Gabe's tough and smart, just like his mother, he's going to be home safe before you know it."

"It's going to get dark soon, he doesn't like the dark, he still can't sleep without a nightlight," Rachel mumbled, desperate to hold her son in his arms and never let him go.

Holding her friend close to her chest Santana closed her eyes and said a silent prayer. "We're going to find him Rach. I promise you we'll find him."

"I just want my little boy. I need my little boy," Rachel sobbed.

And it was in that moment that Santana knew that if Gabe was never found or if anyone had harmed the little boy then this would be one tragedy too much for small brunette to handle.

GLEE - GLEE - GLEE

Meanwhile just thirty minutes across town Noah Puckerman was sat in a coffee shop next to the construction site enjoying a coffee and sandwich whilst half watching the television. He was just about to leave when the image of a young boy flashed across the screen.

"_**Breaking News. Amber Alert issued for three-year-old Gabriel Berry." **_

Puck stopped dead in his tracks as something about the small boy seemed to draw him closer and closer towards the television, as the news continued to scroll across the bottom of the screen as it flashed to a tall blonde stood by the fountains in Battery Park.

"I come to you live from Battery Park where just hours ago three-year-old Gabriel 'Gabe' Berry, the only child of Broadway actress Rachel Berry disappeared whilst in the care of a close family friend. Sources close to the actress-"

Unable to tear his eyes away from the image of the small boy that was a constant at the bottom of the screen Puck found himself staring at the image as if he was trying to find all the answers to years of questions in the young boys features.

Making a snap decision Puck threw a twenty dollar bill down on the table before almost sprinting out of the Diner.

"Puck. Where are you going?" one of his crew members shouted after him.

"I have to go, I have to find out," Puck mumbled to himself as he jumped in his truck, putting Battery Park into the GPS he waited for it to give him the directions before following the mechanical voice towards his destination. Where he hoped he would find the answer to almost five years of questions.


	3. Chapter 3

A huge thanks to jlz_1 for the help with this chapter.

3.

Holding her friend close to her Santana could feel Rachel's body shake with every breath she took as all around them the flurry of activity continued. Cops, FBI agents, newspaper reporters and people off the street had all come together in Battery Park with one aim in mind: to find the missing Gabriel Berry.

"How long has it been?" Rachel asked, her voice nothing more than a whisper.

Santana ran her hand through Rachel's hair. "Don't do this to yourself."

"Please," Rachel pleaded. "I need to know. I need to know how long my little boy has been out there, alone and scared and with God knows who."

"Nearly five hours," Santana breathed. The guilt she was feeling was eating away at her, but she knew that she couldn't let it consume her; that she had to remain strong and in control of her emotions for Rachel and Gabe's sake.

Pulling herself away from her friend Rachel buried her head in her hands. "I can't…I need to know where he is, I need to know who has my little boy."

"We'll find him," Santana insisted, her voice stronger than she felt.

"I need to be doing something. I can't just sit around and wait for news. I have to be looking-"

Gently grabbing Rachel by the shoulders Santana pulled her friend back towards her. "The whole of New York is looking for him. What Gabe needs right now is for you to look after yourself so that you can be strong for him when he comes back."

"What if he never comes back?" Rachel asked.

"You can't think like that," Santana warned.

Wiping at her eyes Rachel watched as the blonde FBI agent from started to make her way towards her, talking into her cell phone she stopped halfway across the park. Rachel watched her intently, hoping to learn something but the agent's facial expressions gave nothing away. With a nod of the head Samantha closed the phone and approached Rachel.

"Ms. Berry," she smiled kindly.

"Call me Rachel, please," Rachel insisted. She hated the formality of Ms. Berry, something about it made the situation seem so much more terrifying than it already was.

Samantha nodded, sitting down next to her. "Rachel we've had a lot of interest from the Amber Alert. Most of them were the usual delinquents and false sightings but there have been a number of calls all placing Gabe at the same place, with a woman. What leads us to believe this could be a positive lead is that fact that all callers gave a very similar descriptions."

"A woman?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, a middle aged, dark haired woman wearing a grey pant suit and large sunglasses," Samantha added.

Rachel swallowed past her fear. "Where…where was he?"

"They were seen at a grocery store a few miles from here," Samantha answered.

"And he was alright?" Rachel asked, needing to know that no one had harmed him.

Samantha nodded. "All eye-witnesses report that he appeared unharmed. Now we've pulled CCTV from the store, the image was grainy and our techs are working on clearing it up. However at first glance the young boy appears to fit Gabe's description, he's wearing different clothes but that's to be expected."

"Can I see it?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. Once we have the modified version from the techs we would like you to come down to our office and take a look at the tape, let us know for certain if it is Gabe," Samantha explained.

Standing up Rachel nodded. "I'm ready."

"The tape is still with the techs," Samantha reminded her.

"They know that time is important, right? That this tape has to take priority because Gabe is still out there, they know that, right?" Rachel babbled nervously.

Pacing backwards and forwards in front of the bench Rachel was desperate to do something to help, because just sitting there waiting for someone else to bring her baby home wasn't enough.

"Rachel. Star," Eli Berry called out as he practically ran towards his daughter, his husband trailing behind him.

Turning around Rachel practically collapsed into her father's arms. "He's gone. Someone has taken my baby."

Holding his daughter tightly in his arms Eli Berry whispered words of support and encouragement into her ear as he just let her cry; something that he had learned needed to be done.

Five years ago Eli and his husband Richard had been through a living nightmare when their teenage daughter had been violated in the most horrendous of ways. Willing to do whatever it took to help Rachel get through the darkest period of her life they had picked up their lives and moved to New York. And together they had supported her as she had given birth to her baby boy; their grandson an amazing, innocent, beautiful gift that had come from a horrible situation.

Now nearly four years later they would be there to support her and love her, just like they always had as she herself now faced every parent's biggest fear, as family, strangers and friends alike put their lives on hold to search for the missing three-year-old.

"He's gone," Rachel hiccupped.

"We'll find him," Eli vowed.

Burying her head deep into her father's chest Rachel clung onto him as if her life depended on it. "It hurts Abba, it hurts so badly," she sobbed, using the familiar term of endearment that she had addressed him by ever since she was a little girl.

Eli Berry; or Abba had always been the calming influence in Rachel's life, keeping her grounded whilst still allowing her to dream big. Whereas Richard Berry; or Daddy had been the fun outgoing father who had danced and sung through every milestone with her. Both making sure that Rachel never doubted her father's love for her; or that she never doubted that they would move heaven and earth to make her dreams come true.

Having two fathers had always been the way of life for Rachel, just like having no father had become Gabe's way of life.

A way of life that could be about to change as a tall, tanned man with a Mohawk entered the chaos of Battery Park, his eyes scanning the crowds for a familiar face. It wasn't until he spotted Santana and Finn huddled together on the bench, the tall man trying desperately to comfort the petite Latino that he realised his suspicions were right; Gabriel Berry was the son of Rachel Berry, the same Rachel Berry that had disappeared without a trace the day of their High School graduation leaving him heartbroken and confused.

Approaching the bench Puck watched as his one time, best friend tried to comfort his one time, girlfriend.

"Finn?" Puck begun, his voice sounding nervous, uncertain and so unlike him.

Hearing the familiar voice Santana felt the fear in her stomach grow, knowing that the last thing Rachel needed right now was a physical reminder of the past.

Without saying a word she stood up and grabbed Puck by the arm, dragging him out of the crowd and away from Rachel.

"Santana. What the f-"

"Shut up and listen," Santana growled. "You are going to turn around and walk away. You will complete your job in New York and then you will leave and never come back."

Standing his ground Puck pulled his arm free from her grip. "Rachel I…I just want to talk to her. I just need some answers."

"Her son is missing. Do you really think what you need is important right now?" Santana asked.

"No," Puck admitted sheepishly.

Santana tapped her foot angrily against the pavement. "At least we finally agree on something. Now the only part I want to see of you from now on is your back as you walk away."

"I'm not going anywhere," Puck vowed.

"Yes, you are," Santana hissed.

Puck could see that Santana was desperate to get rid of him. "Why are you so keen to get rid of me? I know that Berry and I hardly parted on the best of terms but once upon a time we meant something to each other. Surely that has to count for something?"

"No. The past is exactly what it is. The past," Santana practically shouted.

"I just want to be her friend," Puck said, not really knowing how to explain why he was really there. All he knew was that there was something about the picture of Gabriel Berry that had brought him to Battery Park, and he wasn't about to leave until he found out what it was.

"San," Finn interrupted, worried that his girlfriend was about to say or do something she might regret.

Whipping her head around Santana turned to face him. "What?"

"Let me talk to him. You need to go and be with Rachel. She needs you more than anything else right now," Finn reminded her.

Santana knew what he was saying was right but she was scared that if she left Finn and Puck alone that Puck might trick Finn into revealing something he shouldn't. "She needs you too and Puck, well he just needs to go."

"Why are you fighting me so hard on this?" Puck asked.

"Because you're an ass," Santana replied.

Puck shook his head, shocked by her animosity; he knew that they had never exactly been the closest in High School but neither had she and Rachel. In fact Santana and the rest of the popular kids had tormented Rachel throughout most of her High School years, until Puck stepped in to put a stop to it.

He also knew that fighting with Santana wasn't going to get him anywhere, so shaking his head he smiled gratefully towards Finn before heading back over towards his truck, to sit and wait for an opportunity to get the brunette Diva alone.

Glancing over at the park he tried not to look too suspicious as he sought out Rachel. He watched as she was comforted by her father's until a tall blonde approached her and after a brief conversation lead an obviously broken Rachel towards a black, clearly official car that drove her away from the park with Santana hot on her heels.

He sat there for a further five minutes watching as Finn wandered around aimlessly, obviously wanting to do something to help but not knowing what. Exiting his truck once more he made his way over to his old friend.

"Please don't ask me to betray Santana and Rachel," Finn asked, as he sat down on the bench next to his friend.

Puck decided to try and get to the truth another way. "Coffee?"

"Yeah. Coffee sounds good," Finn agreed as he led Puck out of the park and into the nearest Starbucks.

Sitting down Puck placed the two large white mugs on the table as he sat opposite his childhood friend. "So Berry has a kid?"

"I can't-"

"Oh come on, it's hardly a secret when it's all over the National news now is it?" Puck pointed out.

Finn nodded. "You have a point there."

"Gabriel yes?" Puck asked.

"Gabe," Finn corrected, a small smile gracing his lips as he thought about the young boy; a smile that quickly disappeared when he remembered that Gabe was out there somewhere, missing and alone.

Puck watched as Finn's eyes clouded over. "How long have you known?"

"About two years," Finn admitted. "I found out when Santana and I moved to New York; Santana knew before though, turns out she used to visit regularly," he added, revealing more than he probably should have.

"The news reporter said the kid is three years old. That would mean that Berry fell pregnant not long after she left Lima," Puck guessed.

Looking down into his cup Finn tried to avoid the question. "How is the construction coming along?"

"What is it you and Santana don't want me knowing?" Puck asked.

"Nothing. It's just Rachel she's…she's been through a lot and San well, she's really protective of her and Gabe and she will do anything to stop them both getting hurt," Finn explained.

Puck took a large gulp of his drink. "Wow. The Santana I knew in High School didn't care about anyone but herself. Especially not Rachel Berry."

"They're really close, closer than I've ever known Santana be to anyone else," Finn explained smiling as he thought about the bond between the two women. Although it still confused him sometimes he also found it endearing to see that Santana could care about someone other than herself.

He also found that the bond between Santana and the young Gabe Berry gave him hope for the future, seeing the way she was with him allowed him to believe that maybe one day they would have children of their own.

Puck could see Finn closing up before him. He knew that if he kept hounding then the Quarterback would close up completely and he would never get to the truth.

"So you and Santana Lopez, eh? You never said anything when we met last night," Puck smirked.

Finn shrugged. "I hadn't seen you for nearly two years. I guess I just wasn't ready to share."

"A bit late for that," Puck smiled, referring to the fact that they had both dated and had sex with Santana.

Finn glared at him, his eyes practically burning a hole in Puck. "Mature. Real Mature."

"Woah. Did you leave your sense of humour in Lima?" Puck asked with smile, trying to get Finn back onside.

"One of my best friends three year old boy has just been taken by God knows who, so please excuse me if I'm not in the mood for jokes right now," Finn explained.

Puck nodded. "What's Gabe like? As crazy as his mother?"

"He's like the coolest kid on the planet," Finn smiled. "He's obsessed with drums which is really cool. He has this miniature set that San brought him for Christmas and let me tell you, the kid can play. He's going to be a superstar one day."

Hearing Finn talk about the Berry offspring made Puck want to meet him more than ever, but he knew that before that could happen they had to find him first. "Do the cops have any idea who might have taken him?"

"No," Finn stammered.

"What about Rachel?" Puck wondered.

Finn shook his head. "No. None at all. The FBI have taken her to look at some CCTV footage that might have captured Gabe and whoever took him."

"That's good right?" Puck asked.

Swirling the dark liquid Finn bit his bottom lip. "I hope so. Because if they don't find him soon I'm not sure Rachel will be able to take it. Not with everything else."

"Everything else?" Puck asked.

"I shouldn't have said that. I really shouldn't be here," Finn announced, standing up and practically running out towards the road.

Running after him Puck grabbed the Quarterback by the hand and made him stop and face him. He knew that violence wasn't the answer but he was fed up of being lied to. Santana and Finn knew something about Rachel and Gabriel Berry, something that they were desperate to keep from him and he needed to know what it was.

"I've had more than I can take of you and Santana lying to me. I want answers and I want them now," Puck demanded.

"I don't know much more than you do," Finn admitted.

Puck's eyes narrowed. "But you know something."

Despite Santana's warnings to the contrary Finn had always felt that Puck had a right to know about Gabe; that Rachel Berry had a son, a son that Finn had always believed to be Puck's son too. But he also knew that this wasn't a conversation they should be having on a busy New York Street.

"Not here," Finn breathed as he motioned towards where Puck's truck was parked.

Once inside the truck Puck was starting to get restless, waiting was something he was never good at. "Spill Hudson."

"I don't know everything. In fact I don't really know a lot. Santana and Rachel are really secretive and odd when it comes to what happened before Rachel left and who Gabe's father is," Finn began, shifting nervously in the seat.

Puck watched as Finn traced his fingers across the lolly stain on his shorts, almost as if it held the answers to all the unanswered questions.

"But," Puck prodded.

"Something happened. I don't know what but before Rachel left Lima something terrible happened, something that bonded her and Santana in a way none of us ever would have thought possible. It was so awful that I know Rachel still has nightmares about it now," Finn explained.

Puck's mind was reeling as he tried to think back almost five years ago. "Graduation night."

"What about it?" Finn questioned.

"Whatever happened, I bet it has something to do with that night," Puck elaborated.

Finn turned to face his old friend. "Isn't that the night you and Rachel-"

"Yes. But something happened after that. Rachel, she wasn't acting herself, she was all erratic and crazy…not her usual brand of crazy either. It was an almost feral type crazy. I tried to get her to calm down but she flipped out on me. I went to go and call her father's but by the time I got back she had disappeared. Next thing I know she's left town. I tried to call her but all of her numbers weren't working and her house was for sale. I've always wondered what happened and where she was and now…I need to know what happened that night," Puck breathed, his head spinning with the horrible possibilities.

"Do you think Gabe could be yours?" Finn asked.

Puck shrugged his shoulders. There was something about the image of Gabriel Berry that wouldn't leave him alone, something that made him feel drawn towards the kid. "I don't know but one way or another I plan to find out."

"How are you going to do that? Because let me tell you now Rachel and Santana are both closed books when it comes to that line of questioning," Finn informed him.

"I don't know," Puck admitted. "What I do know is that before we do anything. We have to find out who took the kid and bring him back because with her kid still missing, there's no way Berry is going to be ready to answer my questions."

Finn looked across at the park where a large crowd still gathered. "What if no one finds him?"

"I don't…I can't…" Puck's voice trailed off as he tried not to let his mind go there. He had to believe that Gabriel Berry would be found, both for Rachel's sake and for his. He knew that if the boy was never found then he would never know find out if the little boy was his or not. And more than anything in the world Noah Puckerman needed to know if Gabriel was his, just like he needed to know what it was that happened all those years ago that made Rachel leave Lima, taking the secrets of Graduation night with her.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Entering the darkly lit FBI halls Rachel felt her heart beat increase with each step as she walked towards the bullpen. Tightening her grip on her fathers hand she followed Samantha Spade to her desk.

"Take a seat," Samantha smiled.

Rachel shook her head. "I'd rather stand."

"Rachel. Star, maybe you should take a seat," Eli softly suggested, as behind him Richard typed furiously into his Blackberry trying to rearrange all of his scheduled surgeries.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, I don't know what everyone expects of me and what I'm supposed to say," Rachel quietly admitted.

Eli wrapped his arms around his daughter's shaking shoulders. "No one is expecting anything of you Rae, we're all just here for you with whatever you need, whenever you need it."

"And that's what I need to do for Gabe, I need to find him Abba, I can't … he's my Angel, if something happens, if I lose him then … I need him back. I need my little boy," Rachel cried, melting into her father's arms as he carefully sat her down in the chair.

"We'll find him," Eli whispered into her ear, whilst at the same time praying that the words he spoke would become the truth.

Rachel nodded, licking at her dry lips. "Soon. We'll find him soon."

A tall man, in a tailored silver-grey suit approached Samantha, leaning down he quietly relayed some information to her before walking back to his own desk.

"The techs are ready with the cleaned-up video," Samantha explained.

"That's good," Rachel stammered, following Rachel down the corridor and into a darkened room that housed rows of computers and large screens.

Motioning to one of the large computer screens Samantha stood to the left of it as Rachel sat down in the desk chair.

"If you want the video stopped or rewound at anytime just say the word," one of the techs said as he entered a prompt into the computer, bringing the screen to life.

As the grainy image flashed onto the screen Rachel gripped her father's hand tightly as Eli knelt down next to her, standing behind her Richard placed his hands on her shoulders in a comforting manner.

For the first five minutes the image showed the checkout area of the store, a few people came and went; an elderly couple, a group of teenage girls who were refused the sale of alcohol and then a large-built woman with a pram.

Then there was a two minute period where nobody came into the store until a middle aged woman, dressed in a grey pantsuit appeared on the screen, the image was grainy and for the first few seconds she appeared to be alone until she walked further into the shot and you could see that she was holding the hand of a young boy.

Sitting forward in the chair Rachel stopped when her nose was literally centimeters from the screen, her eyes glued to the image of the young boy. He was the same height as Gabe, and although the colors weren't clear his hair appeared to be the same shade of chocolate brown as the young Berry boys.

Rachel was silent as she watched the young boy try to pull away from the woman until she appeared to bribe him with a toy. Taking the offered gift he followed her towards the checkout, with the woman's attention elsewhere the young boy turned around so that he was facing the camera for the first time.

"Oh my God," Rachel breathed, her hand reaching up and resting on the screen.

Eli and Richard shared a knowing look as the young boy kicked his feet against the floor, his hands playing with whatever it was the woman had given him.

Finishing up the transaction the woman once again took the young boy by the hand and led him out of the store and out of the camera's view.

"Re …rewind it," Rachel demanded, her voice shaking.

The video tech complied, slowly rewinding the footage until the distraught young mother's voice stopped him.

"Play it slowly," Rachel whispered.

The footage replayed, only this time moving in slow motion, as Rachel once again lifted her hand up and rested it on the screen, almost choking over the words as she demanded that they pause the footage on a frame that showed the young boys face clearer than any other part of the tape.

"That's him. That's my baby," Rachel sobbed.

Keeping her hand firmly on the screen Rachel closed her eyes as she tried to imagine that Gabe was right there with her, running her hand across the screen she could almost feel the baby softness of his skin. Taking a deep breath she could smell his favorite grapefruit bubble bath almost as if he was sat right next to her.

"She's cut his hair," Rachel sobbed, opening her eyes. "I was going to do that on his fourth birthday but now she's taken that away from me. She's taken my boy-"

"We're going to find him," Richard vowed.

Rachel bit her bottom lip. "Who is she? Who has my little boy."

"We don't know," Samantha admitted. "The techs are working on trying to get a clear image of her face, when we have that we will run it through all of the facial identification software we have."

"It doesn't look like she's hurt him, that's good right?" Rachel asked, needing something hopeful to hold onto.

Richard knelt down in front of his daughter. "He looks perfectly healthy."

"He looks sad," Rachel sobbed, her breath hitching in her throat.

"We'll bring him home, and when he gets home we'll order pizza from his favorite place, and let him stay up late drinking chocolate milk out of a straw," Eli added.

Rachel's voice was quivering as she spoke. "Yes. And we'll watch all of the Toy Story movies, every single one of them."

"We have a relatives room, somewhere where you can sit and have a drink," Samantha offered.

"I can't just sit and wait doing nothing," Rachel sighed.

Samantha nodded, understanding the woman's feeling of helplessness. "Well if you're feeling up to it then my boss would like hold a press conference, get the CCTV footage out there and ask for the publics help in picking up the trail or identifying the woman."

"Ok, anything that you think might help," Rachel agreed.

"Which brings me on to my next point, the press officer thinks it will be a good idea for you to make a statement, plead with whoever has Gabe for his safe return," Samantha explained.

Rachel stood up, her hands shaking. "Do you think that's such a good idea. I mean what if it just infuriates her further?"

"Our team of specialists think it's worth a try," Samantha replied.

"Worth a try?" Rachel replied. "This is my son's life you're gambling with I need more than worth a try," she raged through gritted teeth.

Samantha tried reaching out to the distraught young woman. "We're not gambling with anything. Research and past experience show us that having one or both the parents make a statement at the press conference can make all of the difference."

"We'll be there with you Rae," Richard reassured his daughter.

"Ok," Rachel agreed, her voice nothing more than a whisper.

With a reassuring smile Samantha nodded her head. "Everything is being set up, why don't you go and help yourself to some tea or coffee and I'll come and get you when we're ready."

"I'm not thirsty," Rachel stuttered.

"You need to at least drink something Star," Eli told her, taking control of the situation.

Knowing that her father wasn't going to let the subject go Rachel nodded. "I need to go to the bathroom first. I'll meet you there," she smiled tightly before asking for directions to the bathroom and heading out of the door.

Inside the bathroom a part of Rachel was grateful for the silence whilst the other part of her hated it, because being alone with her thoughts sent her back to a place she didn't want to be.

Taking a look at her reflection in the mirror above the sink Rachel took a deep breath as she ran her hands over her tired features, The girl staring back at her in the mirror had changed so much since High School. She was no longer the bossy and conceited wannabe-Broadway star that she used to be. Instead she was the young single, mother of a beautiful young boy and the one of the lead actresses in a Broadway show. But despite everything she had achieved her eyes still held a pain that was haunted beyond her years as she constantly battled the demons of her past.

Closing her eyes she pictures Gabe the last time she had seen him, smiling and carefree just like a three-year-old boy should be. Opening them she tried not to imagine where he was now as she prayed to whoever would listen that he was safe and being looked after until they could bring him back home.

Taking a deep breath she tried to stop the bile from rising but it was no use as she found herself bolting into one of the empty stalls. Bringing up what little she had eaten over the past twenty-four hours she wretched violently as all of a sudden the bathroom seemed to small and the walls were too close.

Sitting down on the cold, hard floor she tried to catch her breath but everything seemed to be happening too fast, her mind was spinning and her heart was racing as starbursts of light started to flash before her eyes.

Wrapping her arms around herself Rachel tried to stop her body from shaking as she leant her head tiredly against the wall. Her breath coming in short, sharp bursts, hyperventilation a real possibility as she still couldn't catch her breath.

Realizing that she was in trouble Rachel stumbled to her feet, leaning heavily against the wall as she went she slowly made it to the bathroom door, her whole body practically falling forward as she pushed it open and fell into the corridor.

"Abba … Daddy," Rachel wheezed, desperate for someone to hear her.

The corridor remained empty as Rachel practically crawled along the floor, unable to pull herself into a sitting position. As she slowly made her way towards where the family room was the walls around her seemed to shift from side-to-side, disorientating her even more.

As the colors faded in and out and the walls tilted around her Rachel was thrown back into a different time as images from the past flashed through her mind. All of sudden she was no longer at the FBI office but she was alone in a room at the Graduation party, she could hear herself pleading and begging as someone crawled on top of her.

And as quickly as it started the flashback finished as Rachel found herself being pulled into a seated position by someone.

"No," Rachel breathed, her chest heaving with the effort it was taking. "I need to go back. Let me go back. I need to know what happened. I need to know."

"You need to breath," Santana countered, trying to remain strong and in control of the situation.

Shaking her head Rachel tried to break free from her friend's hold. "I need to go back."

Santana pulled Rachel into her so that the tiny brunette was leaning against her. "Come on Rachel you need to breath," she urged as her condition seemed to deteriorate as she continued to gasp for air.

Rounding the corner on his way in to meet his girlfriend Finn approached the pair, remembering back to a similar time not so long ago he took the Danish out of the bag he was carrying.

"Here," he said, offering the bag to Santana.

Taking the bag Santana looked up at Finn, her eyes full of fear as Rachel continued to panic. "We need to get her to a hospital now."

"It's a panic attack," Finn pointed out. "Don't you think that's overreacting a bit."

"If you'd been paying attention for the last few years you would know that Rachel is dealing with things. All this stress it isn't good for her, not with everything else. She's sick what with the anemia and panic attacks," Santana practically shouted, her fear for her friend taking over her emotions.

Finn nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cell phone he called the ambulance, after telling them what was happening he hung up the phone and turned his attention back to his girlfriend.

"Get Dr. Berry," Santana ordered, as she felt Rachel start to sway in her arms, as the lack of oxygen getting to her lungs reached a dangerous point.

Silently Finn obliged leaving Rachel and Santana alone in the hallway, one of Rachel's hands had become tangled in Santana's sleeve and the other was clutching at her chest.

"It's going to be alright, you just need to breath," Santana whispered into her ear.

"Gabe," Rachel struggled to say, she was having a hard time staying awake as the edges of her vision started to go black.

Santana loosened her hold on Rachel slightly. "In. Out. In. Out. It's just a panic attack I know it feels terrifying right now but it's going to be alright. Just like every other time you need to breath."

"No … no breathing," Rachel wheezed as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Rachel," Santana screamed, her voice bordering on hysterical as she felt her friend go limp in her arms.

Just seconds later Richard, Eli, Finn and Puck rounded the corner. Her mind didn't have time to worry about Puck's presence as she was too busy worrying about her friend and what was happening.

"Star," Richard called snapping into doctor mode as he took in his daughter's stricken state.

Leaning down he breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that she was still breathing, carefully he moved her into the recovery position as she started to stir.

"Rae," Richard whispered gently, not wanting to startle her.

"Daddy?" Rachel blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light.

Slowly Richard helped an unsteady Rachel to her feet as he led her into the relatives room and sat her down on one of the couches.

"Here, slow sips," Richard instructed, her sunken eyes and her rapid heartbeat telling him that she was probably dehydrated as well as exhausted.

Taking the glass Rachel took small sips, her hands shaking so much that the water spilt over the edges of the glass and onto her lap. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Eli reassured her. "Anyone would have a hard time coping with what you're going through," he reminded her.

"Gabe needs me to stay strong and I let him down," Rachel whimpered, taking another small sip of the water.

Richard shook his head, pushing her hair back from her face he winced when he realized that she was burning up with fever. "You could never let that little boy down. You're an amazing mother, in spite of everything you've been through. I'm so proud of you Rae, we all are."

Rachel was about to say something but she was interrupted by a small commotion as the paramedics entered the room.

"I'm not going to hospital," Rachel insisted.

Richard nodded. "No one is going to make you go. But you need to look after yourself Rae, you're dehydrated and running a fever, you're going to be no good to Gabe in that state."

"I will. I promise, just no hospitals," Rachel pleaded.

"No hospitals," Richard reassured her as Eli explained the situations to the EMT's.

Once they had left Eli turned to his left where Santana stood arguing in hushed whispers with Finn, looking behind he quickly spotted the source of her frustration as he spotted one Noah Puckerman, pacing backwards and forwards across the hallways.

He was about to say something when his husband's voice broke through his thoughts. "Sorry what was that?" he asked, stepping towards where Rachel and Richard sat.

"Can you go and get some Tylenol?" Richard asked.

"Tylenol?" Eli questioned.

Richard nodded. "For Rachel. We need to get her fever down."

"Hot," Rachel breathed.

"I know Star," Richard soothed, refilling the glass of water for her as Eli left to find some Tylenol, practically dragging Puck with him.

Once outside Eli turned towards his daughter's ex. "Noah. I would say it's pleasant surprise but … well it's not."

Noah could feel his frustration growing by the minute. Why he knew the Fathers Berry were never his biggest fans at the start of his relationship with Rachel he thought that towards the end they had grown to respect her, and even given the young couple their blessing. At least that's what he had believed until the whole family had disappeared without a trace.

"Eli … Mr. Berry, I'm just here to see Rachel and offer her my support," Puck explained.

Eli took a long, deep breath. "The last thing Rachel needs is more complications. Things are difficult enough as it is right now, without us adding to them."

"I don't want to complicate her life. I just want some answers," Noah replied.

A part of Eli could see where the young man was coming from, if the person he had loved disappeared one night without any explanation he would have been just as confused. But the other part of him, the part that had seen his daughter broken and beaten wanted to keep anyone that would remind her of the past away from his little girl. Especially now that there was Gabe to consider as well.

"I can't give you answers. I'm sorry Son," Eli apologized.

"Can't or won't?" Puck wondered.

Sighing Eli heard the frustration in Puck's voice. "I can't. I need to put my family first, I'm sorry Noah."

"What is everyone so afraid of and why does everyone seem to think that I am such a threat to Rachel and Gabriel?" Noah asked, desperate for answers.

"I can't help you Son. I'm sorry. Now I have to go, my family needs me," Eli said, his voice low and apologetic as he walked away, leaving Puck alone and more confused than ever as he watched Eli walk away.

Sitting down on the bench Puck held his head in his hands, seeing Rachel had brought it all back. She was the first and only person he had ever loved and even if Gabriel wasn't his son he still wanted to be a part of her life. Even if it meant settling for being just friends. First though he knew he had to get to the bottom of what happened all those years ago.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Standing behind the partition Rachel could feel her father place his hand on her shoulder in a supportive gesture.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Rae?" Richard asked, worried about the way she was shaking beside him, and the fever that he could still feel radiating from her.

Rachel nodded. "I need to do this. I need to feel like I'm doing something."

"Everything is ready when you are," Samantha told her.

Pulling herself away from her father Rachel wiped her eyes and nodded. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"We'll be right behind you Star," Eli vowed as he took hold of his husbands hand.

As Rachel entered the room that had been set up for the appeal she tried to block out the hordes of journalist and photographers that had assembled, and instead focused all of her energy on the task at hand; getting Gabe back. Sitting down she took her allocated seat between Samantha and her boss Jack Malone, focusing her gaze on one spot on the wall to try and keep from falling apart.

She could hear Jack talking, thanking the media for coming and for their help in finding Gabe. She heard as they retraced his last known footsteps and gave a description of the young boy. As the CCTV image was shown she closed her eyes and tried not to think about how long it had been that he had been out there with a stranger.

As she heard Jack once again make a plea for witnesses to come forward she opened her eyes when she realized that all eyes were on her as Jack introduced her to the media.

Sitting forward in her chair Rachel wrung her shaking hands together as she tried not to look at the large picture of her smiling son that hung behind her, because she knew that if she did she wouldn't be able to speak.

"Hello," she faltered. "I don't know what I'm supposed to say in a situation like this, I never in a million years imagined that I would find myself sitting in front of you, pleading for my son's safe return but here I am doing exactly that," she stammered.

Wincing at the bright lights that flashed before her Rachel licked her lips before continuing. "Gabe is my world, he's everything to me and without him I can't … I can't breath. He's my reason for getting up in the morning. I just if you have him please, I'm begging you find it in your heart to send him back where he belongs; with his family."

"Gabe is the kindest, sweetest, funniest boy you will ever meet, he's always ready with a hug and a smile to cheer everyone up because he can tell when people are sad. But he's also only three-years-old and he can't sleep without his nightlight, and sometimes when the wind is really loud he has to sleep in my bed. He'll be scared and afraid and he won't understand what is happening…"

Rachel trailed off unable to speak for a few minutes, balling her hands into fists she paused before finding the strength to continue. "Please I just want my baby back. He's going to turn four in two weeks and I need for him to come home, we have a party planned and presents for him to open. I'm going to take him to see his first Broadway musical just like my fathers took me when I was four-years-old."

"Please," Rachel pleaded, the tears falling freely down her face now. "He's just a little boy, he enjoys making a mess and coloring in. He doesn't deserve this so please, just let him come home … let my baby come home."

Looking at the camera that was being held directly in front of her Rachel didn't care that she was crying, all she cared about was getting her son back. "Gabe if you're listening Mommy just wants you to know that I love you and I'm doing everything I can to find you. Remember that time we were watching Shrek and you asked what I would go through to get to you if you were locked in a tower? And you wanted to know if I would walk across the fiery bridge and fight the dragon for you? Like I said then I will do whatever it takes to find you, because you're my little Prince and nothing is too much. I love you Little Man, to the edge of the universe and back."

"I just want my baby back," Rachel sobbed as she heard Jack bring the press conference to a close as the media were once again shown the CCTV footage.

Slowly Samantha helped Rachel down from the table and back behind the partition where her fathers stood waiting for her.

"You did brilliantly," Eli assured her as he pulled her into his arms.

"We're so proud of you Rae," Richard added as he too wrapped his arms around his devastated daughter.

Looking up at Samantha Rachel wiped her eyes. "What happens now?"

"We wait and hope someone will come forward as the techs continue to work on the CCTV footage," Samantha answered.

"I've had enough of waiting," Rachel cried.

Richard looked to the FBI agent. "Can we take her home? I think a shower and something to eat is what she needs right now."

"What I need is Gabe," Rachel half-shouted, half-cried.

"I know that Star," Eli whispered. "And no one is going to stop until they find him but right now you need to let us be the parents and look after you. You're still running a fever and the last thing Gabe needs is to come home and find his mother in the hospital."

Nodding Rachel knew what he was saying was right and perhaps a shower would help rid her of some of the exhaustion she was feeling. "Ok."

"We have your address and contact details if we need anything or if there is any new information," Samantha assured them.

"Anything, no matter how small it is you promise you'll let me know?" Rachel asked, needing to know that she wasn't going to get shut out of the search for her son.

Samantha nodded. "I promise."

"Good, that's good," Rachel yawned as she let her father's lead her towards the car that was waiting outside for them.

Once inside the car Rachel leaned her head tiredly against the window, allowing the glass to cool her feverish skin. Closing her eyes she smiled to herself as an image of Gabe flashed into her mind. He was sat at the small table in their kitchen trying to count out exactly five hundred Rice Krispies, every time he would get as far as thirty seven and then give up. This went on for about ten minutes until he gave up all together and poured the box into his bowl, spilling them all over the table.

"Oops," he exclaimed, turning to face his mother.

"Yes oops," Rachel had chuckled, helping him clear them up before doing it for him.

Frowning Gabe had taken his spoon and dived into his Rice Krispies. "When I'm four I can do it all myself."

"My little boy is growing up," Rachel had smiled as she'd ruffled his hair affectionately and helped herself to a banana from the fruit bowl.

As the car jerked to a stop Rachel was broken free from her daydream, looking around she quickly gained her bearings as she realized that they were already outside her apartment block.

Standing outside the five story building Rachel wrapped her arms around herself, as she took in the sight before her. Her neighbors had put up posters of Gabe and Lyla; the mother of Gabe's best friend Mica was outside handing posters to an army of workers.

"Oh My God, Rach," Lyla cried when she spotted the young mother.

Rachel smiled tiredly at her friend. "Did you do all this?"

"Yes. When I saw it on the news I just had to do something, Mica is beside herself, the poor love cried herself to sleep," Lyla rushed, her words falling out of her mouth.

"Thank-you," Rachel whispered.

Lyla nodded as Richard led Rachel inside, as they were walking up the stairs he worried about the way that she was dragging herself, as if she was in pain.

"Is everything alright Rae?" Richard asked.

Rachel turned to face her father, her eyes shooting him a 'did you really just ask me that' face. "Really?"

"I know everything isn't alright but I mean with your health, only you looked like you were in pain coming up the stairs," Richard pointed out.

"I think I'm coming down with the flu bug Gabe had last week," Rachel shrugged, pulling out her keys and opening the front door to her apartment.

Stepping inside Rachel stopped at the edge of the living room, Gabe's pajamas were still thrown over the back of the sofa as they had left in a hurry that morning and his breakfast bowl and juice cup were still on the table in front of the television after Rachel had given in and let him eat breakfast in front the cartoons.

"He should be here," Rachel whispered. "Coming home without him feels wrong. It's past his bedtime and what if she's making him sleep in the dark? He can't sleep in the dark, he might have a nightmare and wet the bed and then that will make her angry," she rambled, her mind on overdrive.

Walking over to the kitchen Eli put the kettle on to boil, hoping that a strong, sweet cup of tea would give Rachel a much needed sugar boost.

"I'm going to take a shower," Rachel told them as she headed towards the bathroom.

"I don't know what to say or do," Richard admitted, turning towards his husband.

Eli nodded. "I know. Rachel is a strong girl but there's only so much one person can take, coming back from what she went through took nearly everything she had, but she managed it and she built a life for her and Gabe as well as a successful career and now…"

"I know," Richard agreed.

"I feel as helpless as I did all those years ago," Eli sighed, running his hand tiredly through his hair as the kettle whistled to a boil.

Pulling his husband into him Richard wrapped his arms around him as they embraced each other. "We just have to do what we've always done, we have to be there to catch her, Rachel will let us in when she's ready, she always does."

"It just all seems so unfair. Rachel doesn't have a nasty bone in her body so why does all of this horrible stuff keep happening to our little-girl?" Eli cried.

"Because life in unfair like that. But then I just look at Gabe and I can't help but think that everything happens for a reason," Richard added.

Eli turned the kettle off and filled three mugs with tea and sugar. "I just want to take her and Gabe away from it all."

Meanwhile inside the bathroom Rachel stepped under the steaming hot shower, feeling a little relief from the exhaustion that was crashing over her she picked up Gabe's bright blue, train shaped sponge and brought it up to her face, inhaling deeply she let out a loud sob as the familiar scent of grapefruit assaulted her senses.

"My baby," she cried, sobs shaking her whole body as she sunk down to the bottom of the shower, the sponge still held tightly to her face.

Time ran away from her until she was broken out of her silent reverie by her father knocking loudly on the bathroom door.

"Rae," Richard called out again, his worry peaking.

Standing up Rachel wrapped the towel around herself. "I'll be out in a minute."

Opening the door she pulled the towel tighter around herself as she stepped into her room, pulling on a pair of black yoga pants, a white vest top and her grey Tisch sweater before pulling her hair back into a messy ponytail.

Sitting down on her bed she picked up the picture of Gabe that she kept on her bedside dresser, it was taken a few months ago when he had come to visit her at the theatre, he was smiling for the camera and wearing one of the chorus members hats.

"Rae?" Richard called out, knocking gently on the door.

Looking up Rachel held the picture closely to her chest. "I just need a minute."

Normally he would have respected her decision and left her to it, but he could see that she was falling apart before his eyes. "You're dad and I are here for you Rae."

"I know," Rachel whispered.

"There's a tea waiting for you outside," Richard whispered as he sat down next to her.

Looking down at the picture of her son, Rachel didn't know what to think or say or do, it was like her emotions were all jumbled pieces of a puzzle that she couldn't put together. "I'm so scared," she admitted, her voice a heartbroken whisper. "And then I'm just so angry at whoever took him and then I think about him alone and scared and I wonder if he thinks that I don't care, and that I'm not looking for him and it hurts, it hurts so bad."

"That's perfectly understandable," Richard reassured his daughter.

Running her hand across her son's smiling face Rachel once again hugged the photo to her chest. "And just when I think it can't hurt anymore I close my eyes and can hear him crying out for me, he's begging for me to come and find him and I can't, I'm looking and I'm looking but I can't find him. He's my baby and I can't find him."

"Oh Rae," Richard breathed, wrapping a comforting arm around his daughter.

"I just want to shout and scream about how unfair it all is and how this shouldn't be happening to us but I know that it won't help, that no matter how loudly I scream he'll still be out there, alone and scared," Rachel sobbed as she collapsed into her father's embrace.

"Gabe knows how much you love him, never doubt that," Richard whispered into his daughter's ear as he hugged her close to him, whilst in her arms Rachel clung onto the picture of Gabe as if her life depended on it.

Outside the bedroom Eli opened the door to Samantha Spade and another of the FBI agents Danny Taylor.

"Mr. Berry," Samantha smiled, as she introduced her colleague.

Eli nodded. "Ms. Spade."

"Please, it's Samantha, or Sam even," she reminded him as she stepped into the apartment.

"Right," Eli breathed.

Samantha looked around the empty living room. "Is Rachel here?"

"She's in the bedroom," Eli replied, motioning for them to sit down. "I'll just go and get her."

Walking over to the bedroom Eli knocked on the door, smiling gently to himself as he saw that Rachel was dozing gently in Richard's arms. He hated to wake her but he knew that Rachel would never forgive him if she knew that he had left the FBI waiting when they could have important news about Gabe.

"Eli?" Richard questioned.

"The FBI are here," Eli explained.

Richard nodded as he gently moved Rachel's hair back from her face. "Rae. Rachel. The FBI are here to speak to you."

"Gabe?" Rachel sleepily asked, her eyes gently fluttering open.

"I don't know," Eli answered. "They're out in the living room waiting to speak to you.

Standing up Rachel pulled on a pair of well worn UGG boots before tiredly shuffling out into the lounge.

"Rachel," Samantha greeted kindly.

"Do you have any news on Gabe?" Rachel asked, needing to get straight to the point.

Samantha motioned for Rachel to sit down as she pulled a folder out of her bag. "After the television appeal a group of teenage girls came forward. It appears that they were outside the store doing dares and filming them, they were nervous about coming forward but after we promised them that no charges would be brought they shared what they had with us."

"It appears that they caught Gabe and the unknown woman getting into a black sedan, the registration plate couldn't be seen but you could clearly see the woman's face," Danny explained.

"So you know who took my son?" Rachel asked, hope rising within her.

Samantha sadly shook her head. "Not yet. But we have every available agency working on identifying her. Also we thought maybe you and your fathers might like to take a look at the picture, see if you might recognize her?"

"Ok," Rachel agreed, her heart beating wildly in her chest as her father's sat down next to her and Samantha handed them each a cleaned up picture of the woman's face.

Looking down at the picture Rachel felt her heart stop beating as she immediately recognized the woman's face. It had been over five years since Rachel had last seen her, but she had seen the woman at least once a week since she was a little girl and it was a face she would never forget.

"Is that …" Eli trailed off, turning to his husband.

"It can't be," Richard added.

Leaning forward Rachel picked up the picture. "I don't understand … why would she … I don't … why would she have Gabe …. I don't …"

Richard and Eli watched as Rachel's face paled, her recognition of the woman also confirming their suspicions but just like their daughter they couldn't understand what she would want with Gabe and what might have driven her to take him.

"Oh my God," Rachel stammered as she felt the bile rise in her throat, looking at the picture she found herself staring at the familiar brown eyes. Eyes that she had seen somewhere else before.

And then just like it was happening all over again she could hear his voice in her ear, claiming her as his and vowing to never let her go now that he had her.

"Oh God no," Rachel stammered, jumping to her feet she ran to the bathroom leaving behind her worried fathers and two FBI agents.

"Do you know this woman?" Samantha asked.

Eli nodded. "Her name is Esther Israel, she went to the same Temple as us in Lima, her son Jacob went to Rachel's school, he used to write this horrible blog about her and at times he was quite explicit I …"

Richard seemed to reach the same conclusion as he turned to his husband. "No. I mean no. His blog was horrid at times but he was harmless right?"

"You saw how Rae reacted," Eli whispered.

Swallowing heavily Richard turned towards Samantha. "You requested the DNA evidence from the night Rachel was violated right?"

"Yes," Samantha nodded.

"I want you to hunt down Jacob Ben Israel and find out if he's the one that hurt my little girl and if he is I want him to pay. But first I want you to find that woman and get my Grandson back," Richard demanded.

Stumbling out of the bathroom Rachel leaned heavily against the sofa. "If Jacob was the one that … if he drugged me and … if he was the one that raped me then … if his mother has taken Gabe she must believe that he belongs to them … that means that she knows … which means that they've been keeping track of me."

"Rae-"

"No," Rachel shouted. "So not only did he drug me and rape me almost ruining my whole life but he's been spying on me and on Gabe and now my little boy is out there somewhere with him, with them. You have to get him back. They can't have him … they can't …"

Richard stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "We're going to find him Rachel, now that we know who has him they can't hide forever. So we're going to find him and bring him home and then when Gabe is safe we are going to make that evil … that horrid … that scum pay."

"Oh God," Rachel sobbed, after years of not knowing what had happened that night she felt like now she knew she was being forced to relive it all over again.

"I'm going to be sick," she announced as she ran to the bathroom she could still hear his voice in her ears, feel his hands on her skin and feel each and every strike as he lashed out violently at her.

She had always believed that once she knew everything would be alright, but it wasn't. Knowing that her attacker was someone she had gone to school with made her feel more violated than not knowing ever had. But what scared her more than anything else was the fact that Jacob Ben Israel had not only taken her right to say no away from her but that he had also taken her son from her.

An innocent little boy that was a beautiful, precious gift that had come from a situation so horrible.

"He's not yours," Rachel screamed, not caring that there was no one around to listen as she fell to her knees and wretched violently into the toilet, praying that she was right and that Gabe had not been created out of violence but that he was the product of the love and affection Rachel and Puck had shared for each other.

"He's not his," Rachel repeated, hoping that the more she said it the more she could make it come true. Because even though nothing would ever change the way she felt about her son and the love she had for him, for Gabe's sake she wanted it to be true so that he could have a father that one day, when all of the pain and secrets were behind them could grow to be a part of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

It's back to work for me tomorrow after two blissful weeks of annual leave so I won't be able to update as often. I will however hopefully have the next chapter of Forever Young up tomorrow.

Thanks for the reviews. Every single one of them really means a lot to me.

6.

Sitting on the small roof terrace Rachel wrapped the comforter tightly around herself as she watched the sun rise over New York, a site that would usually bring her a lot of peace, but today all it did was remind her that it had been nearly twenty-four hours since her son had been abducted.

"Rach?" Santana called out as she climbed through the small window that led to the unofficial roof terrace.

Wiping at her eyes Rachel smiled tiredly at her friend. "The Father's Berry called me, they're worried about you."

"I keep going over and over what I remember of that night in my head and most of it is still a blank, but then I get these little flashes of memory and it's like I'm back there all over again," Rachel whispered.

Sitting down next to her Santana rearranged the comforted so that they were both cuddled up inside it. "Don't do this to yourself."

"I need to. I need to know, for my own peace of mind I need to know exactly what happened," Rachel breathed, shivering as she rested her head on her friend's shoulder.

Without even thinking about it Santana wrapped her arms around the small brunette. "If you need anything from me, anything at all just let me know."

"I need to know exactly what you remember of that night, I know that we've touched upon it briefly but we've never really talked about it," Rachel sighed, closing her tired eyes.

"Because you had enough to deal with, without me adding to it," Santana explained.

Rachel nodded. "Back then I couldn't cope with hearing it all but now I need to know."

"I wasn't really paying much attention to you at the beginning, I had no reason to. You were almost exclusively with Puck and I was trying to seduce Matt first and then Finn," Santana began.

"I remember arriving at the party," Rachel added. "I remember having two small glasses of the punch and a jello shot, it was my first time having spirits, I'd only ever had a small glass of wine or champagne before that night."

Santana wrapped her arm tighter around her shaking friend. "I saw you accept the jello shot, I think I even made a crude comment. Then a short while after you and Puck disappeared, the next time I saw you was outside, you were sat on his lap on the porch swing, staring at each other as if you were the only people there … I remember feeling nauseated by it."

"We slept together, I remember flashes of it, I remember him being gentle and singing to me, then I remember him promising to never break my heart, after that -"

"The next time I became aware of your presence was when I heard you and Puck screaming at each other, you had taken your top off, the guys were all drooling at the sight of you in that tiny denim pleated skirt and red satin bra, Puck was furious, he put his jumper over you and took you outside," Santana continued, filling in the blanks.

Rachel looked out across the small portion of New York skyline that was visible to her. "I don't remember, the rest of that night is so blurry and empty."

"I didn't see you again after that, not until the morning when I found you in the bathroom … but I did see Puck, he was looking for you for ages until he finally gave in and went home, I guess he figured that you had done the same," Santana said, her voice low and uncertain.

Rachel bit her bottom lip so hard she almost drew blood. "I never left the house, at least not until you took me to the hospital."

"I thought Matt and I had kicked everyone out in the early hours of the morning. It wasn't until I heard you throwing up that I realized you were there," Santana remembered.

"When I woke up I couldn't remember where I was, then I realized that I had no clothes on and my stomach started rolling. Then I saw the blood and I …"

Santana ran her hand through Rachel's hair. "That's perfectly understandable."

"When I entered Matt's parents bedroom I immediately sensed something was wrong, it was a mess and there was a ripped pair of panties on the bedside table … the lamp was broken and all I could think about was how Matt was going to be grounded for months. Then I heard it again … only this time there was horrible choking sound…"

Santana trailed off, for years she had tried to block the memories of what happened next from her mind, but now here she was, nearly five years later forcing herself to relive them for the sake of her friend.

"I remember you opening the door," Rachel choked out.

Feeling physically sick at the memory Santana nodded, because she too remembered that moment, it was the same moment that had her waking up in a cold sweat even now, years down the line.

Rachel leaned further into her friend's embrace. "I was scared … I thought that he might be coming back and I was terrified that I couldn't remember who he was or exactly what had happened. All I could remember was the fear and the pain."

"You were shaking so badly that at first I thought you were having a seizure or something. But then I realized that you had no clothes on. My feet stepped forward before I even realized I was moving and that's when I saw the blood, bite marks and scratches … I didn't even have to ask, I knew what had happened," Santana said her voice low and full of pain.

"I didn't even have to say the words," Rachel breathed.

Santana nodded. "You didn't speak, not one single word until your fathers got there."

"Did you see him that night? Only I don't remember seeing him but then I close my eyes and I can see him and hear him all over me," Rachel stammered, barely able to get the words out.

She knew who Rachel was asking about without even having to ask, she had already spoken to Rachel's father's and learnt the identity of the woman believed to have kidnapped Gabe, ever since then she had been going over and over it in her mind, trying to remember if she had seen the creepy little Jewfro at the party.

"I don't remember seeing him, but that doesn't mean he wasn't there. Finn, Mike, Kurt, Puck or anyone else could have seen him. I was pretty hammered-"

"You remember every encounter you had with me," Rachel reminded her.

Slowly, Santana nodded. "But after finding you in that bathroom … let's just say there are some things I will never forget. But Jewfro, well I had no reason to remember him, at least not until now."

"Right-"

"Rach?" Santana asked, sensing that there was something Rachel wasn't saying.

Taking a deep breath Rachel blinked slowly, considering her words carefully before speaking. "Do you think he could have done it?"

"I think that if his mother is the one that has taken Gabe then he obviously believes that Gabe is in some way his. For that to be true he to have had … to-"

"Have had sex with me," Rachel finished for her.

Nodding Santana swallowed past the sick feeling in her stomach. "Yes. And if he believed that then it had to be him. Because I know you would never have willingly slept with him."

"Even with the drugs in my system?" Rachel asked, doubting herself.

"Don't you ever think that what happened that night was your fault. You were drugged, violated and beaten to near unconsciousness, no one would ever ask for that," Santana insisted.

Blinking rapidly Rachel tried to stop herself from crying, she was tired of crying. "I know. At least the biggest part of me does but sometimes when I look at Gabe and I don't know who his father is I can't stop from blaming myself."

"Gabe has you and that's all he needs," Santana assured her.

She wanted to believe that, she really did but even though Rachel had grown up with two amazing, loving, devoted fathers it never stopped her wondering about her mother and she didn't want Gabe to live with the same what ifs his whole life.

"What if Noah is his father? What right do I have to keep that from him, from both of them?" Rachel questioned.

"But what if he isn't, what if it's-"

"Jacob?" Rachel finished for her.

Santana nodded. "What then?"

"At least I'd know for sure. It won't change the way I feel about Gabe, I love him with all of my heart and nothing will ever change that. He's my Angel, he saved my life but if I can give him a father that will love him and support him what right do I have to deny him that?" Rachel wondered out loud.

Considering her next move very carefully Santana ran her fingers gently across the edge of the comforter before speaking. "He's in New York. Puck that is, so if you wanted to know-"

"New York? How? When?" Rachel stammered, momentarily thrown by the news.

"Finn ran into her a few days ago, they had drinks together and then yesterday he turned up at the park demanding answers," Santana explained.

Rachel frowned. "What sort of answers?"

"He saw the amber alert for Gabe on the news, at first he just came down to see what he could do to help. But then when he realized how old Gabe was he started to put two and two together. Plus I don't think my defensive attitude helped, the more I tried to push him away the more suspicious he became," Santana said, her voice apologetic.

"Does he know … does Noah know what happened?" Rachel breathed, on the verge of hyperventilating.

Santana shook her head. "No. Obviously he's figured out that the dates could fit and that Gabe could be his but he still doesn't know why you left or about what happened."

"I need to talk to him," Rachel announced, her voice sounding a lot stronger than she felt.

"Are you sure?" Santana questioned.

Rachel was far from sure but after everything that had happened over the past twenty-four hours she knew she needed to face the past, and Noah was a big part of that past. "No."

"Then let it wait, you don't need to do this right now," Santana suggested.

"I can't, if I don't do it now I never will," Rachel explained.

Silence hung over the two friends as neither of them knew what to say, instead just settling on cuddling together under the blanket as the sounds of the city surrounded them. It wasn't until Rachel heart the front door bell go that either of them moved.

Standing up she smiled tentatively at Santana, handing her the comforter she climbed back into her apartment, standing by the window and watching as her father led Samantha and her boss Jack into the lounge.

"Do they not give you time off?" Rachel asked the familiar blonde agent, although in all honestly she was grateful that it was a familiar face, something about Samantha Spade made her feel comfortable.

"Not while we have a missing child out there," Samantha replied, sitting down in the same spot as yesterday.

Rachel sat down on the sofa, shivering against the cold January chill. "Have you found him?"

"There has been many developments since we last spoke to you," Samantha began.

"That's good right?" Rachel asked.

Samantha nodded. "Yes. It's good. Now after speaking to you last night we ran the image against Esther Israel's DMV license and got a positive ID, also according to her records she drives a black sedan so we had an APB-"

Rachel frowned, biting her bottom lip. "APB?"

"All point bulletin, it's basically an alert on the car, it goes to police, highway control … anyone that's relevant," Jack answered, speaking for the first time.

"And you found her?" Rachel hoped.

Samantha faced the young mom. "Not exactly. We managed to trace her trail all the way back to Ohio, two of my colleagues turned up at her residence where her husband and daughter where. They denied knowing anything about Gabe's existence and said that Esther and Jacob were out of the country on some religious holiday."

"That's a lie," Rachel practically shouted.

"I know, so we confronted them with the images of Esther and Gabe and they once again denied knowing anything about what she and Jacob were up to, they're sticking to the holiday story," Samantha said, realizing how frustrating the whole situation must be for the brunette.

Looking up from his Blackberry Jack chose that moment to speak. "Our techs have been running their financials and they found out that Jacob's credit card had been used to rent a holiday home just a few miles outside of Lima. Also Esther's car was caught on CCTV camera's heading in that direction."

"Is that where they've taken Gabe?" Rachel asked.

"The reservation staff identified Jacob, they said he's been staying there for two weeks but he's always been spotted alone and they don't recall ever seeing anyone matching Esther or Gabe's description, he wasn't at the chalet when we called" Jack answered.

Rachel felt like she was being given hope only to have it ripped away again seconds later. "So where does that leave us? Where is my baby?"

"We have local police staking out the reservation, it could be that we've just beaten Esther and Gabe there," Samantha replied, trying to make sure that Rachel knew they weren't giving up.

"So it's more waiting?" Rachel sighed, she was so far past exhausted that she was only just functioning.

Samantha reached out and placed her hand on the young mother's shaking knee. "No. That's just a part of the investigation. In the meantime we have teams of agents following up every lead. We're also still waiting on the DNA evidence from the Lima police, once we have that we can look into proving motive."

Standing up Rachel pulled at the edges of her sweater, her skin felt like it was crawling as she tried not to think about what could have happened that night. About Jacob's hands all over her as he violated her in the worst way possible.

"I can't … I need some air," she breathed pulling a woolen hat and scarf off of the coat hook she wrapped the scarf around herself before rushing out of the front door.

Standing up from his place at the table Eli rushed after her. "Rae you're going to freeze," he insisted taking in the thin yoga pants, sweater and UGG boots she wore.

If Rachel heard him she didn't show it as she practically ran down the stairs, heading out of the building she turned and headed North, her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

"She shouldn't be out there on her own," Eli panicked.

Richard nodded his agreement. "She shouldn't be out there at all. She's sick and running a fever, it's near freezing weather out there and she doesn't have a coat."

"I think she just needs to be on her own for a little while," Santana suggested, climbing through the window and turning her attention towards Eli and Richard. "She has her cell phone on her, if she's not back in an hour they we'll start to panic but right now perhaps we should just let her be."

Eli nodded, her knew what Santana was saying was right but that didn't stop him feeling helpless, so he did the only thing he could think of he sent up a silent prayer for the safe return of his daughter and grandson before turning his attention to the FBI agents and offering them a drink.

Outside Puck sat in her truck, a part of him knew it was wrong of him to follow Santana, that his actions were verging on those of a stalker but he was desperate to see that Rachel was alright, that she was being looked after. Even if he couldn't be the one looking after her and her son.

What he hadn't expected when he'd parked just around the corner was to have Rachel banging on the window of his truck, dressed only in what could only be described as the most un-Berry like outfit her had ever seen.

"Berry," Puck panicked, jumping at the sudden banging.

Lowering her arms Rachel put her freezing cold hands in her pockets. "Open the door."

Pushing all of the empty food packets and old newspapers off of the passenger's seat Puck obliged and opened the door, waiting for her to climb in and shut the door Puck found himself at a loss for words. For the last twenty four hours all he'd wanted to do was get Rachel alone so that he could talk to her but now that he had that he couldn't find the words.

"Drive," Rachel whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Where too?" Puck asked.

Leaning back against the chair Rachel checked that her cell phone was on before replying. "There's a small playground three blocks east of here, park there."

"Has something happened?" Puck asked.

"You mean other than my son being kidnapped by some psychotic bitch?" Rachel snapped.

Puck shuddered at Rachel's choice of words, in all of the time he'd know her he had never heard her say a cruel word about anyone; even when she had plenty reason too.

"Sorry," Rachel apologized seeing the shock on his face.

Puck shrugged. "Why? I've heard worse."

"Santana said you were in New York," Rachel said, not knowing what else to say.

"I didn't follow you here," Puck said, needing her to know that. "I had a construction contract out here and I knew Finn was living in the city so I called him, we had drinks and then I saw the amber alert and heard your name-"

Rachel nodded. "It's alright."

"Have they found him? Your son I mean," Puck asked as he parked the car in the empty parking lot, it was too early in the day for people to be there yet.

Rachel shook her head, trying to stop her tears from falling. "No. But they have a concrete lead, so …"

"I'm praying for him," Puck said, he might have been a badass but even he was willing to risk his image for the kid.

"Thank-you," Rachel whispered.

Closing her eyes Rachel leaned her head against the seat, she had expected to feel a lot more uncomfortable than she did being with Puck after so many years and especially after the way they had parted but there was something about him, something that still put her at ease, just like he had all those years ago.

Puck watched as Rachel's eyes fluttered shut. "Is he mine? Gabriel … the boy … your boy … is he mine? Am I his Dad?"

Rachel sat up, suddenly awake, she had been expecting this question ever since she had seen him sat there in his truck. What she hadn't expected was for him to just come out and ask.

A part of her had hoped for time to feel out the situation before they got down to the hard emotional stuff of the past, present and future.

"I know that you have a lot going on in your life right now," Puck began, his voice soft and tentative. "And I know that something happened, something that has turned Santana into your personal guard dog and I know that whatever it was it broke you …"

Trailing off Puck stopped for a few minutes, allowing his head to catch up with his heart. "I don't want to hurt you … that's the last thing I want to do so if you don't want to talk about what happened I'm fine with that, really I am. I just need to know if Gabriel-"

"Gabe," Rachel corrected. "People only call him Gabriel when he's been naughty."

"Gabe," Puck smiled, liking the way the name felt on his lips. "Is he mine? Is Gabe my son?"

Slowly as if her arms were weighted down Rachel shrugged. "I wish that I could give you an answer."

"I'm not going to take him from you. I just want to be a part of his life, of your life," Puck admitted.

"I know that," Rachel reassured him.

Puck sighed, letting his frustration show through. "I don't understand. If that's not the problem then what? What did I do that was so terrible that I deserve to be cut out of your life? I know I'm no saint but surely even you-"

"Because I don't know," Rachel choked out.

"Wh … What?" Puck stammered, of all of the answers he had not been expecting that one, because after nearly two years of dating he and Rachel finally made love in what he knew was her first time, so he never in a million years would have imagined that she would sleep with someone else so soon afterwards.

Rachel looked down at the floor of the car. "I don't know who his father is."

"But I don't understand, we were together for years before and then afterwards you just left, was I that easy to forget and move on from?" Puck asked, his heart breaking at the idea that she had been able to move on from him so quickly because nearly five years down the line he was still struggling to move on from her.

"That night … the night that we … you weren't the only one that I …"

Puck watched as Rachel's whole body started to shake, twenty-four hours without sleep and then being forced to relive the worst day of her life over and over again was starting to really takes it toll.

"I," she cried.

"Who was it? I …"

Taking a deep breath Rachel ran her hand across her fevered face, not even trying to stop the tears. "We made love you and I please never forget that, what happened between us was special and it was what I wanted."

"It was the first time I had ever slept with someone I was in love with," Puck admitted.

"And I felt special, I remember that," Rachel cried.

Puck turned to face her, his eyes begging for answers. "Then why? If what we shared was special I don't understand how-"

"I was raped," Rachel sobbed, hating how it sounded, the way even just the words made her feel, after it had happened it had taken her a long time to be able to admit it out loud and even now nearly half a decade down the line the words still made her feel physically sick.

Balling his hands into fists Puck wanted to believe that he had heard her wrong but with those three words everything suddenly made sense. Horrible, painfully devastating, nauseating sense.

The way Santana was so protective over Rachel.

His conversation with Finn about her having nightmares and being broken.

Why she didn't know who the father of Gabe was.

And why she had left without saying a word all those years ago. He understand now, he got that she needed to be anywhere but Lima, and he understand why she couldn't bring herself to tell him what had happened, to give him an explanation. Because someone had taken something so beautiful and intimate like what they had shared that night and twisted it into something that was so horrible that just the thought of someone doing that to anyone, especially Rachel made him feel sick.

"I don't know what to say," Puck admitted.

Rachel nodded, wiping at her tears with her sleeve. "You don't have to say anything."

"I feel like I do," Puck whispered, he wanted to reach out and touch her but at the same time he didn't want to scare her away with physical contact, not when she was finally letting him in.

"Because that's what everyone thinks, but sometimes there are no words," Rachel breathed.

Puck nodded. "Who … no …"

"Up until yesterday I had no idea, I was drugged and for years I had no solid memories but then yesterday … it was Jacob … Jacob Ben Israel." Rachel said, answering the question Puck hadn't been able to bring himself to say.

Puck wanted nothing more than to hunt that evil, twisted excuse for a man down and make him feel at least a fraction of the pain that he had put Rachel through, but he knew that wouldn't help anyone, at least not in the long run.

"And Gabe?" Puck asked.

"I want him to be yours. I want him to have a father that can teach him to play ball, take him to basketball games and that he can look up too. But I'm scared, what if-"

Puck understood exactly what he meant, because even though he had never met the boy he wanted that too. "I want to be his Dad."

"I-"

Rachel's next words were cut off by the loud ringing of her cell phone, looking down at the object in her hand as if she had never seen one before Rachel felt her heart rate begin to rise as she saw her apartment number flash up on the screen.

"Hello," Rachel stammered into the phone.

Puck could only hear Rachel's side of the conversation but he felt his panic rise as he watched pure fear and agony wash over her face as she dropped the phone to the floor.

"Rach?" Puck questioned as he heard her breath start to come in small, choking sobs, her whole body shaking with fear.

"There's been … Gabe … the police … at the cabin where … Jacob … Mom … car … oh God … I can't …"

Puck was getting more and more confused. "You're not making any sense."

"Car," Rachel hiccupped, barely able to speak as she tried to forget what she had just heard. "I need to get home I need …"

"Rachel what's happened?" Puck demanded to know, his voice soft and understanding despite the forcefulness of his words.

Slowly Rachel turned to face him, her tears falling freely down her cheeks. "The car it … the police … there was a chase and it crashed … the car crashed and Gabe … oh God Gabe … he's .. No, no. no."

"Rachel?" Puck repeated, scared that he was losing her to the terror in her mind.

"They think Gabe was in the car … the police they think he's dead … they think my baby is dead."


	7. Chapter 7

I am so, so sorry about the delay in updating this, I could list a million excuses about how real life got in the way, but the truth of the matter is I lost my muse and no matter how hard I tried to write the words just wouldn't come. Until today. There are 3 chapters left after this and I will try my hardest to get them out as soon as possible.

7.

Barely stopping to catch her breath Rachel ran into her apartment, her heart pounding furiously in her chest as she leaned heavily against the kitchen counter.

"Star," Eli stammered, as Rachel ran into the house.

"Tell me it's not true," Rachel demanded, standing between her fathers, her hands clutched tightly beside her.

Standing in the background Puck watched the scene unfold before him, wanting nothing more than to hunt down the evil Jewfro that had taken her son, bring Gabe home and then protect them all from anymore pain.

"We don't know anything concrete yet," Richard tried to reassure her.

"Tell me exactly what they said?" Rachel asked, pacing backwards and forwards across the floor, her footsteps frantic and desperate.

Sharing a look with his husband Eli nodded before stepping forward and placing his hands on Rachel's shoulders, bringing her frantic pacing to a halt. "The police in Ohio followed a car from the Israel house, a car that a local officer reported to be carrying three passengers; one matching Esther's description, the other Jacob's and then a young boy they believe to be Gabe."

"What happened to the car?" Rachel stammered.

"The police were following behind when the car started speeding, it was heading in the direction of the chalet when it seemed to lose control, the police stopped but there was nothing they could do and the car in front lost control and went off the road landing on it's roof in a ditch," Eli whispered, his heart breaking more and more with each word.

Rachel bit her bottom lip. "And Gabe?"

"We don't know … no one does, the FBI are on the way to the scene and they promised that as soon as they have any news they will call," Richard added.

Shaking her head Rachel practically sprinted towards Gabe's room, taking his small ride-along suitcase off the top of the wardrobe she started to fill it with a selection of his clothes.

"Rach?" Santana questioned.

"He'll need clean clothes, the ones he's wearing will be dirty and he'll need clean clothes," Rachel explained as she zipped the case shut.

Eli watched as Rachel pulled a coat on over what she was wearing. "Where are you going?"

"Ohio," Rachel stuttered, knowing that this would be the first time she would be heading back to her childhood town after leaving all those years ago.

Knowing that there was no point in arguing with her Eli handed his husband his coat, pulling his on too he grabbed his car keys off the side before following her towards the door. "Then we're coming with you."

"Me too," Santana added glaring at Puck as she headed towards the door.

Knowing when he wasn't wanted but also needing to be there - to make sure that the little boy - a boy that could be his little boy was alright Puck made a spur of the moment decision to make his own way to Ohio, rushing out of the apartment he headed down towards his car before anyone even noticed he'd left.

Meanwhile Richard, Eli, Rachel and Santana all piled into Richard's car, leaving Finn behind to take control of things from the New York end.

"Please let him be alright," Rachel whispered under her breath as she leaned back into the car seat.

"We're going to bring him home," Santana vowed, reaching out and taking Rachel's shaking hand in hers as she closed her eyes and sent up a silent prayer that they wouldn't be bringing the young boy home in a coffin.

Nodding Rachel bit her bottom lip as she tried to make the journey go faster, she needed to be in Ohio now. Her eyes burnt with need to see Gabe and her arms ached with sheer desperation to hold him in her arms and let him know that everything was going to be alright.

But she couldn't, because right now she didn't even know of her little boy was dead or alive, all she knew that he was far from her, with someone he didn't know.

GLEE - GLEE - GLEE

Reaching the designated meeting place Rachel practically jumped out of the car the minute it pulled to a stop. Running towards the familiar FBI agents she immediately turned towards Samantha Spade, the woman who has been her link to the investigation since it started.

"Is it him? Is it my little boy?" Rachel demanded to know, her voice thick with tears.

Samantha turned to face the distraught mother. "Why don't we sit down over here?"

"No," Rachel insisted. "I don't want to sit down, I don't want a coffee and I don't want your niceties I just need to know if it was my little boy in the car."

"Yes," Samantha nodded. "The occupants have been identified as Jacob and Esther Ben-Israel and your son; Gabriel."

Falling to her knees Rachel let out a strangled sob. "Oh God. Gabe. Oh God. No."

"Star," Eli shouted as he ran towards his fallen daughter with Santana and Richard hot on his heels.

"Gabe, he's dead-"

Getting to her knees beside the young brunette Samantha didn't think twice about her clothes. "No. No. He's not dead."

"I-"

"He was airlifted to hospital about an hour ago, one of the other agents is there with him, he's injured but he's alive. Gabe is alive," Samantha assured the distraught young mother.

Standing up Rachel wiped the mud from her hands as she turned to face her fathers and best friend. "He's alive and he's safe. Gabe … I need to be with him."

"We'll take you there," Richard assured his daughter as Eli got the hospital details from one of the FBI agents.

Once inside the car Rachel was unable to hide her emotions as she collapsed into Santana's arms, the stress of the last few days and the elation at finally being able to see her son again all catching up with her in one big maelstrom of emotions.

No words were said as they approached the hospital, instead a thick silence settled over the car as no one dared to speak for fear of saying something that might upset Rachel even further, instead Santana simply held the trembling brunette in her arms as they pulled up outside the hospital's entrance.

"Star. Wait," Eli called out as Rachel practically sprinted through the double doors and up to the reception.

"Gabriel Berry, I'm his mother, I need to see him, I'm his mother," Rachel stuttered, barely able to control her emotions as she realised that she was in the same building as her son.

The lady behind the desk was clearly startled by the highly emotional state of the young woman opposite her.

"Let me help," Richard smiled gently as Eli gently took his daughter into his arms leaving him to explain the situation to the clerk.

Just a matter of minutes later a beaming Richard approached his husband and daughter. "He's in the pediatric ward, level four."

Making her way over to the lift Rachel pressed at the button, waiting just a few seconds before pressing it again. "I'm going to take the stairs."

"Rach, give it time," Santana suggested.

"I've waited long enough," Rachel retorted as she looked around, trying to find the entrance to the stairs.

Watching as his daughter struggled to remain in control Eli breathed a sigh of relief as the lift door finally opened and they all stepped inside. The two minutes journey seemed take forever as Rachel spent the whole time tapping her foot against the floor and wringing her hands together, when the doors finally opened on the fourth floor she was out of the lift in the blink of an eye and heading towards the group of officers and FBI agents that stood assembled outside the pediatric ward.

"Rachel Berry. I'm Gabriel's mother," Rachel said as she approached the one familiar face amongst the group.

"Of course," Jack Malone smiled.

Rachel followed him away from the group as she motioned for her fathers and Santana to follow her. "Can I see him?"

"Of course," Jack assured her. "I just thought you might want to speak to the doctor first," he added.

Rachel nodded, she wanted nothing more than to burst through the doors and hold her son in her arms but first she needed to know that he was alright. "Yes. Please."

"I'll get him," Jack offered as he motioned for a tall, dark-haired man to come over and join them. "This is Rachel Berry, Gabriel's mother."

"Gabe," Rachel corrected.

The doctor smiled. "I know. Your son corrected me a while ago."

"That's my boy," Rachel cried, relief spreading over her as she realised that if Gabe was well enough to correct the doctor them his injuries couldn't be too serious.

"Gabe is a very lucky boy considering the condition of the other two occupants. He suffered a minor concussion, a broken left wrist and a wound over his left knee that required 6 stitches. He's also got a bruise where the seat belt restrained him but all of the scans came back clear," the doctor explained.

Rachel licked her lips. "So he's going to be alright."

"He'll be just fine. We've given him some painkillers and we'll need to keep him overnight for observation but other than a follow up appointment with the bone doctors in four to six weeks he'll be back to normal in no time," he reassured her.

"Can I stay with him? Overnight I mean?" Rachel asked, terrified that she was going to be forced to spend the night away from him again.

"Of course," the doctor smiled. "Now would you like me to show you to his room? He's been asking for you ever since he got here."

Nodding Rachel fought back the tears as she followed the doctor towards Gabe's room, stepping through the doors she felt her heart rate double in speed as she spotted her little boy sat on the bed watching cartoons.

"Mama," Gabe called out as he spotted the familiar face.

Rachel was by his side in a heartbeat, wrapping her arms around him as she pulled him onto her lap. "Hey there Little-Man."

"I've missed you so much Mama," Gabe told her.

"I've missed you too Little-Man," Rachel cried as she buried her face in his head, relaxing as she inhaled his familiar scent.

Looking up at his mother Gabe frowned. "Don't be sad Mama, I was a really, really, good boy for Gamma Esther."

"She's not-"

Rachel stopped, not wanting to confuse her son further, the police would deal with Esther and Jacob, right now all that mattered was making sure that Gabe came through the whole ordeal with as little emotional harm as possible.

"Can I come home now Mama?" Gabe asked.

"Of course," Rachel assured him as she lied down on the bed with Gabe snuggled up next to her.

Leaning his head on his mother's shoulder Gabe nodded. "Good. Cos I think I've been on holiday too long."

"Far too long," Rachel agreed, whilst breathing a sigh of relief that Gabe seemed to think that last few days were nothing more than a holiday. Jacob might have ruined what was left of her innocence there was no way she was going to let her family destroy her son's too. Even if it meant hiding her own anger and pain and going along with Gabe's views of the whole situation.

"And it's my birthday soon," Gabe added as he stifled a yawn.

"Real soon," Rachel smiled as she run her hand through his unruly brown locks.

Closing his eyes Gabe put his thumb into his mouth, something he only did when he was really tired. "Love you Mama."

"I love you more than anything in this world Little Man," Rachel cried, but for the first time in days they were tears as happiness as she snuggled up to her son, relief washing over him as she finally allowed herself to believe that he was alive, safe and relatively unscathed by the whole situation.

"Thank-you," she whispered to whoever was listening, grateful that her prayers has been answered.

Outside Eli, Richard and Santana whispered amongst themselves about how long they should give the mother and son alone together before going in.

"Do you think we've waited long enough?" Eli asked.

"Maybe we should give them a few more minutes," Santana suggested.

Any further conversations were cut short by the beeping of Santana's phone, looking down at it she laughed at the simple text message.

"Would you all just shut up and come in before you wake my son up."

"We can go in," Santana smiled as she showed Eli and Richard the text message, before quietly pushing the door open.

As Rachel watched her father's and Santana enter the room she gently shushed them before drawing their attention to the sleeping child in her arms.

"How is my Little Hero?" Eli asked.

"He's perfect," Rachel smiled proudly. "Absolutely perfect."

Sitting down on the edge of the bed Richard watched his daughter carefully, even though she was a woman now with a child of her own she would always be his little girl. "And you?"

"Gabe's fine, so I'm fine," Rachel smiled, her first genuine smile in days.

Running her hand through her son's hair Rachel felt stronger than she had in a very long time, and it was with that extra strength that she made a decision, a decision that would but her fears and doubts to rest, once and for all.

Carefully untangling herself from Gabe she motioned for Richard to follow her outside. "I want to do a DNA test, Noah is here and Gabe-"

"I would imagine they've already taken his blood, it' common practice when ruling out internal bleeding," Richard explained.

Rachel nodded. "Could you-"

"I'll speak to the doctors and get it all sorted," Richard promised as he wrapped his arms lovingly around her.

"Thank-you," Rachel whispered. "For everything, without you and Abba I have no idea how I would ever have survived any of this, you're the best parents a girl could ever need."

Richard placed a soft kiss on top of her head. "You and Gabe are our world Star, there's nothing we won't do for you."

"I hope Gabe knows that no matter what I love him, that DNA doesn't matter and that the only reason I am finding out is because if Noah is his father then they deserve to know, if I can give him a father that will love him, protect him and teach him all the things I can't then he deserves that and so does Noah," Rachel explained.

Nodding Richard looked into the room. "I'll make sure we get the results as soon as possible."

"And I'm going to go and hold my boy and never let him go," Rachel smiled as she walked back into the room.

Looking down at her son who lay fast asleep in Santana's eyes she knew that no matter what the results of the DNA test Gabe was loved. By her, her father's Santana and Finn and that whatever the future held she knew that they would be alright as long as they all had each other.


End file.
